Amy the Adventurer
by Esmara
Summary: Aaaand Amy is back! Here will be random one-shots and a mini-plot involving Earth and the virus from Amy the Outcast. I PROMISE you there will be more fluff in this, along with another OC, the island artist Chevelle! So kick back, relax, and watch Amy, Reuben, Gantu and Chevelle as they confuse space and Hawaii alike.
1. Chapter 1

Reuben's Pet

Amy glared at the cockroach that had crawled into Jumba's lab, and was now resting on one of the tables. Reuben walked in just as she raised the rolled-up newspaper above her head.

"What are you doing?" Reuben asked, before spotting the cockroach. "Hey," he said, walking over and picking it up, "I used to have one of these! It drove that blubber bu- I mean, it drove Gantu crazy." Amy stared as he let it crawl over his hand. "It's been a while since I saw one."

"Hold still," Amy said, positioning her newspaper again.

"Don't squish her!" Reuben put a hand over the bug on his arm.

"Her?" Amy raised an eyebrow, reluctantly lowering the newspaper.

"Yeah, the bigger ones are girls." He let the bug crawl onto his other hand. "And before you say anything, they're not disease carriers, either. Here," he held the cockroach out. "Put your hand out."

"No way!" Amy took a step back. "I don't like bugs!"

"Put your hand out," Reuben insisted, and after a moment, Amy reluctantly complied. He set the cockroach in the palm of her hand, and Amy seized up as it crawled up her arm and onto her shoulder. The bug kept crawling, eventually reaching her other hand, and Reuben took it from her.

"See? That wasn't so bad," Reuben said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked, watching him leave the room.

"I'm gonna see if I can find an aquarium for this little guy," Reuben said as the door shut. Amy sighed.

_And now he owns a bug. Fabulous._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Mission in a Warm Place

The Grand Councilwoman paced back and forth in the office, frowning, when the doors open and the three uniformed officers ran in.

"Captain Gantu, reporting for duty." The largest one saluted.

"Galley Officer Reuben, reporting for duty," the yellow one added, saluting as well.

"Officer Amy, reporting for duty," the human girl to Gantu's left said, joining in the salute. The Grand Councilwoman smiled – it had been three years since she had seen Amy for the first time, and the skinny, withdrawn 17-year-old was replaced with a calm, confident woman. She looked at Gantu.

"Very good. I have called you here because I am assigning you a mission on Earth." The Grand Councilwoman said, and spotted the glint in Amy's eyes. "Do you remember the virus that overtook the ship three years ago?"

"Yes, ma'am," Gantu said, and Reuben and Amy exchanged glances. How could they forget? Amy had been the one to defeat the virus, with Reuben's help.

"It would appear that the virus, along with more like it, have escaped and made their way to Earth. I need you to capture them and return them to the Galactic Federation, as well as ensure the safety of the citizens of the island where they landed." The Grand Councilwoman continued, and Reuben raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me they landed in Hawaii," Reuben said.

"Yes, they indeed – as usual – landed in Hawaii. You will depart tomorrow. In the meantime, the main battleship will remain on Turo to avoid the chance of it being taken over. I suggest you bring your uniforms and other neccesi- Galley Officer, why are you not wearing your Galactic Federation-issued uniform?"

"What's wrong with this?" He tugged at his black tank top. "It's black and it's got my badge on it, and it fits! I don't see why everybody makes such a big deal outta it."

"Never mind," The Grand Councilwoman said. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Grand Councilwoman," the three said in unison, and walked out of the room.

"Earth? We're really going back to Earth?" Amy asked as soon as the doors shut behind them.

"That's what the lady said," Reuben responded, glancing back at Amy, whose eyes were brimming with excitement. "How long has it been since you were there? Two years?"

"Three," Amy responded. "Earth! We're going to Earth!" She gave a small jump of excitement. "I can hardly wait!"

"This means we can go visit Lilo and 626 again," Reuben said as he took a bit into the pastrami-on-rye sandwich he was holding, and smirked before adding "I'll bet you're looking forward to that, eh, Gantu?" Amy raised an eyebrow as Gantu shuddered. "And, if I'm not mistaken," Reuben smirked, "Your girlf-"

Gantu almost instantly was at Reuben's eye level, glaring while Amy raised an eyebrow. "She is _not _my girlfriend."

"Famous last words, captain," Amy said as they walked back onto the ship. "Famous last words. Who are you two talking about?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chevelle

Cold water at the edge of the large tide pool splashed against her ankles as Chevelle sketched a large starfish at the bottom of the mini-ocean. She leaned a bit closer, ignoring the small fish that swam around her ankles in curiosity, and furrowed her brow as she observed the small grooves and bumps on the animal's exterior. After a moment, she returned to drawing the tide pool, and added the last details to the starfish. She scanned the picture one more time before giving a small, satisfied nod, and closed the sketchbook, stashing it – along with her pencil – inside her burlap bag and stepping out of the water.

Chevelle liked walking everywhere in the small Hawaiian town, taking in the calm activity of everybody around her, enjoying the breeze, and just taking her time with no surprises-

"Whoa!" Chevelle stumbled back as a blue blur and a teenage girl went running past her. "Lilo, where are you going in a hurry?"

Lilo and Stitch spun around, and spotted Chevelle. "Gantu and Reuben are here! They're landing by the waterfall with another agent!"

Chevelle stared for a moment. "Really?"

Stitch nodded as well. "Ih! And Reuben brought Boojiboo!" The two started running again, and Chevelle followed suit, her unbuttoned white jacket flapping behind her as she caught up.

"Boojiboo? I thought Angel was back at your house."

"Naga! Agent Amy, Reuben's Boojiboo!" Stitch responded as the three turned a corner and headed towards the trees.

"Who?"

"She's an agent of the Galactic Federation," Lilo said, "and she's psychic and has superspeed and other cool powers!"

They took another turn, and the ground started getting steeper as they headed towards the waterfall.

"So what, another of Jumba's experiments?"

"Ih!"

"Well, kinda?" Lilo said, "I'm not entirely sure – I see the ship!"

The three stopped a few feet in front of the black spaceship, which was nestled in its old spot when Gantu had worked for Hamsterveil.

"Just like old times," Chevelle smiled. "I should get a glass pod, trip Gantu with it again."

Before either Lilo or Stitch could remark on that idea, the door of the ship opened, and two figures walked out.

"Aloha, cousin!" Reuben said as Lilo and Stitch ran over for a group hug. "Long time, no see! Hey Amy, lemme introduce ya to these guys!"

A human girl walked over, and was promptly hugged by Lilo. "Aloha, Amy! We finally get to meet you in person!"

"Ih, Aloha!" Stitch added, before looking at Reuben. "Amy issa Boojiboo?"

"Eh… sure, why not?" Reuben shrugged.

"It's nice to finally meet you guys!" Amy responded, before spotting Chevelle. "Who's this!"

"Gantu's girlfriend," Lilo, Reuben, and Stitch said in unison.

"Guys!" Chevelle crossed her arms and shook her head with a smile, before walking over to Amy and holding her hand out. "I'm Chevelle. I met Gantu and Reuben the first time they were on Earth."

"I'm Amy," the girl responded as they shook hands. "Why do they keep calling you Gantu's girlfriend?"

"Because bored people have too much imagination? Hey, where is the big guy, anyway?" Chevelle glanced at the ship.

"I'm right here." Chevelle smiled as the giant shark-alien stepped off the ship, and frowned a bit – well, more than usual – when he spotted Chevelle. "I thought I smelled trouble a few minutes ago."

"You sure that wasn't the chicken salad?" Chevelle shot back, hands on her hips. "Honestly, Gantu, can't I get a 'I missed you' or maybe 'it's good to see you, Chevelle' out of you?"

Gantu smirked. "I thought you didn't like when I lied."

"You haven't changed."

"Neither have you." He raised an – seriously, were those eyebrows or what? – "eyebrow" at her. "Including your wardrobe. You were wearing that exact coat and bathing suit the last time I saw you eight years ago. You're even wearing the same skirt!"

"Cover-up," Chevelle corrected, gesturing to the one-sided white skirt. "And which one of us is in a leotard?"

"This is the Captain's uniform!"

"Hey, lovebirds!" The two looked at Reuben. "You can flirt later, right now we gotta see about that virus that got loose!"

The two looked at each other. "I'll finish with you later," thy said in unison, before glaring at Reuben, who was walking off with the other. "And for the last time, we're not dating!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: This is Insane

Amy shifted a bit in her seat as the activity of the beach buzzed around her. Kids were burying each other in sand, experiments were doing their jobs, Gantu was bantering with the girl from earlier, and tourists were photographing everything that they found even remotely interesting.

And yet, none had noticed the girl with red eyes and white hair.

_Why do I feel so uncomfortable? _Amy looked around. _I'm on Earth! This is where I came from – sure it's not even the right state, but Earth is Earth. So why do I want to dash back to the ship?_

"I gotta tell ya, whoever invented the ice cream cookie sandwich is a genius." Amy looked up at Reuben, who handed her an ice cream cone before taking a bite into his own snack.

"Thanks, Reuben."

"What's the problem, Amy?"

"I don't know," Amy said, looking around. "One would really think that I'd be jumping up and down and talking to everybody-" She looked at his arched eyebrow, "Okay, just the jumping up and down. I mean, this is my home planet, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but we've been all over the place for the past three years, and you're not from Hawai'i." Reuben finished his ice cream. "Besides, it's always a bit weird to be somewhere different. " He smiled at her. "You got used to the ship quickly enough, didn't you?"

"I had you and Sonja to help me with that," Amy said after swallowing a bite of chocolate ice cream. "To be honest, I'm just grateful I'm not being antagonized. Otherwise it'd be high school all over again." She finished the last bite, and threw the cup into the nearby trash can.

"Well, you'll have a whole bunch of people to help you get used to being here, 'til the mission's done,' Reuben said. "There's Lilo and Stitch, Lilo's sister Nani, Chevelle…"

"What about you?" Amy frowned.

"I figured you already knew that." Amy rolled her eyes at Reuben's grin. "Ah, I'm just messing. But seriously, I'll be right by ya. That's a promise."

Amy blushed. "Thanks, Reuben. Hey, you've been here before, right?"

"Spent three years living with ol' Shamu, why?"

"So you know your way around, right? Because I don't." Reuben smiled.

"Sure do. Actually," he stood up again, "considering Gantu's still scanning the island for those viruses, whaddaya say we do some exploring?" He held a hand out to Amy, who took it with a smile.

"Sounds good to me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Headache, thy Name is Chevelle

"So, let me get this straight." Chevelle leaned against the control panel of the ship, arms folded across her chest. "A bunch of living, thinking viruses have fallen to Earth – no, just Hawai'i – and are all over the place, just like the experiments, and you have to round them up?"

"Yes."

"Just like the good old days!" She grinned, and Gantu let out a groan. "Oh c'mon, Sharky!"

"Don't _call _me that."

"Call you what? Sharky?" She smiled. "You always were a big grump, you know that? A big, annoyed, overworked grump who hated his job."

"I like my job," he responded as his small eyes travelled across the large monitor, noting where every blinking light indicating a virus was, "now that I don't have a pint-sized hairball shouting at me." Chevelle raised an eyebrow, and looked at the screen.

"So, what's the plan? Divide and conquer?" She gestured to the screen. "Or scramble and fall?"

"You're not coming," Gantu responded, glancing at her.

"Ah, music to my ears. "The human isn't coming", he says, and I tag along anyway and have an easier time catching up than you. Afraid of a repeat?"

"You are _not _coming." He picked up his glass container as he walked to the door.

"Watch me, Blubber." She strode after him, grinning as they both returned to the sunlight. "So, the white-haired girl and Mr. Deli. Are they a thing or what?"

"I don't know." He looked around at the familiar surroundings – this was too much like "the old days" to be comfortable. "I don't think they know. They make jokes and spend too much time together to be just friends, but I've never seen or heard them flirt or any of that other garbage some people find "romantic". And thank goodness." They were soon out of the waterfall area and headed for the thickest neck of trees on the island. Chevelle laughed.

"Aw, what's wrong with a little affection? It's cute."

"It's nauseating."

"Ooh, big word. You've graduated from "abomination", I see."

"I will – " he turned to look at her with a glare, but the balled-up fist was half-forced, the tone only slightly threatening. He stared at her for a moment before giving a slightly irritated grunt and returning to the path ahead.

There was silence for a moment as they kept moving, and Chevelle was about to speak again when he suddenly charged forward and pulled something that looked like his laser gun out and shot it. Chevelle looked to where he'd aimed, and saw a being of wanton electricity dodge it and lunge forward – straight for her. She swung a fist, and felt a jolt in her hand as it was knocked back, dazed, and Gantu brought the glass down over its head.

"Whoa," Chevelle stared at the virus, "he's uglier than – "

"Me, I've heard that joke enough already," Gantu grunted, shutting the container and strapping it on before turning around.

"I was _going _to say your old boss." Chevelle smirked when he stopped, and looked down at her. "And for the record," she said as she walked over and caught up with him, letting the palm of her hand rest against the side of his trunky leg, "I _did _miss you, Gantu."

Gantu didn't say anything, but kept walking, the corner of his mouth shifting uncomfortably.


	6. Chapter 6

Adventures of the Delicious Variety

"…This isn't even _close _to what I thought you meant, goofball." Amy looked around the small restaurant Reuben had dragged them to, noting the smiling faces and delicious-looking food. "After this, you're taking me on a _real _tour, okay?"

"Just as soon as we eat, I'm starved," Reuben said with a smile, sitting down across from her. "Seriously, you gotta try this. Best hamburger this side of the island."

"Considering the size of the island, that's not saying much," Amy muttered, but lifted her burger up. "…There's nothing on this but meat and ketchup."

"I thought it was weird too, but it's good," Reuben said, "You can really enjoy the flavor of a well-cooked burger, no distractions." He bit into his own. "Try it!"

Amy bit into hers, chewing slowly to get a good sense of the flavor before gulping it down. She smiled. "Hey, you're right." She took another bite, smiling at the taste. "Not bad at all."

Reuben smiled at the white-haired girl, who had changed out of her completely black uniform into a tank top and shorts Gantu's "friend" Chevelle had lent her. Her hair hung in soft waves around her face and down to her waist… Reuben ignored the goofy smile he felt growing on his face. Just _looking _at her…

"Reuben." He was snapped out of his trance by Amy, who had finished eating. "Are you staring at me again, goofball?" He blushed a bit, and Amy laughed. "Aww, you're turning red! You _were _staring!"

"Hard not to," Reuben said immediately, and slapped his forehead when it registered while Amy only laughed harder, but good-naturedly, with a bright smile on her face.

"Aww!" She chuckled again, before taking another bite and sipping the chocolate milkshake that Reuben had also insisted she try. Reuben rolled his eyes, but smiled, biting back into his sandwich and resisting the urge to look at her again.

It was so strange, to think how different this girl was from the one he'd met on the ship what seemed like a lifetime ago. Had it really only been three years? He remembered the girl who had looked up at him with wide eyes and a slightly trembling lip – the skinny, timid teenager who had looked so uncomfortable in her own skin, clinging to her case and looking around the ship as if it were about to swallow her up. And now, in her place…

In that scared girl's place, sitting across from him and admiring the shore, was the most amazing woman he'd ever met. Hardworking, friendly, witty, _beautiful…_

"I can hear all of this, you know." He nearly fell out of his seat, and glared at Amy, face bright red, as she giggled again. "You're getting all flustered again, Reuben."

"Yeah, well, get out of my head and I won't be!" At that, she burst out laughing even harder, setting the drink down to double over. "What?"

"I wasn't reading your mind, Reuben! You were talking to yourself!" His face deepened a shade, and she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"I-I mean…"

"Aww, Reuben," she finally calmed down, and got out of her seat to walk around the table. "You're a big goofball, you know that?" He opened his mouth to answer, but whatever he was going to say flew straight out of his mind as her arms wrapped around him and she kissed his cheek.

"Uh…" Amy giggled again, and pulled him up.

"Alright, we've both finished our food, now c'mon! I wanna see all of the island!"


End file.
